Maybe,Just Maybe
by justamarshmallow
Summary: [Set during the movie during the reunion] Shameless MaDi smut.


**A/N:Set during the reunion scene in the movie. Mac helps Dick after the fight and realize old habits come back with a vengeance. Just some shameless smut. **

**Maybe, Just Maybe.**

Mac had seen the entire fight, she should have known Dick would have gotten involved. He might be accused of being many of things when it came to how he lived his life, but no one could claim that he wasn't loyal. Maybe to girls in the past, but never when it came to his friends; and for the last three years at Hearst, Mac herself had been one of them. She had even watched him beat the hell out of Max when she caught him cheating with Wendy during the first month of sophomore year.

Still watching the fight she jumped instantly as water began pouring from the sprinklers Veronica had set off to stop the fight. Mac was getting soaked, and cursing herself for deciding tonight of all nights that she would wear an outfit she couldn't wear a bra with. Growling under her breath she pulled Dick away from the rest of the guys who were bitching and complaining about their injuries.

"Come on fight club.. Let's get some ice on that eye" the tiny female pulled him towards another room, one that didn't have water soaking everyone. Mac rolled her eyes as he looked down at the tight shirt that was clinging to her now due to the water, seeing that annoyingly adorable grin appear on his face.

"I don't think I mentioned how fucking hot you look Mac Attack.." still that same grin, not seeming phased a bit by the swelling under his eye. She watched as he closed the door behind them, shaking her head a bit but she couldn't help but smirk. Mac knew exactly what he had his mind on, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want it too. It had been six years since their last encounter, and no guy had ever given her the same rush that Dick did.

"You're only saying that because my shirt is basically a second skin now.." she glared playfully, grabbing a napkin and putting a few ice cubes in it before walking towards him. She had to stand on the tip of her heels to reach since he was so much taller, but she gently placed the ice under his eye, watching him flinch a bit as she did so. Reaching his hand towards hers he backed the ice away.

"I'm fine, I promise" he swore, but still didn't let go of his loose grip on her wrist. There it was, that damn look. Baby blues staring down at dark blues with lust, and from what Mac could see a little bit of hope. They'd had their fling in college, but it didn't exactly end on the best of terms. He wanted more, after years of randomly waking up in the others beds, Dick finally confessed that he had feelings for his dead brothers girlfriend. They'd gotten past Cassidy; but when Dick admitted that for once in his life he wanted an actual relationship Mac went running scared and broke his heart. It wasn't how anyone who knew about their secret relationship thought it would end, everyone was convinced Dick would break her heart. Months later they had graduated and Mac took a job in San Diego and they didn't talk about it again.

"What are we doing.." the pixie haired girl questioned in a whisper, "this isn't college anymore Dick.."

"I know.. but.." he sighed, deciding not to think about it anymore and just act on it. Instantly his lips were crashing against hers. It shouldn't have taken her by surprise but it did, it took her a second to respond but she didn't push him away. Instead she dropped the ice to the floor and let her arms wrap around him, her tongue slipping over his bottom lip before gaining access to his mouth. Dick responded immediately, picking her up by her thighs which she instantly countered by wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Fuck, I've missed this" he groaned, his lips trailing down her jaw to her ear, nibbling on it lightly, gaining a small moan from the petite woman in his arms. He sat her down on top of the table letting her legs dangle off as his lips moved towards the spot on her neck right behind her ear that only he knew about, earning him another groan from her.

"Don't tease" she hissed, her hands reaching towards the buttons on his shirt, after unbuttoning the first two she gave up and ripped the shirt open in a swift move, watching him look down at her with an adoring grin. Throwing the shirt to the ground she let her fingertips trace up and down his back, and around to his perfectly toned abs. Fuck; that body of his always got her going, even when she thought she hated him she couldn't deny that he had a body to die for. Dick stopped her as her fingers started to slip under the top of the hem of his pants, which made her pause and look up at him with a confused expression.

"What.." she started only to be silenced by his lips again, his hands trailing up the wet shirt, pulling it off quickly. He stood there for a second, just taking in the beauty of her before his head moved towards her perky breasts, licking around her already rock hard nipple, one of his hands massaging the other gently. His free hand snaked up her skirt, allowing one of his fingers glide over her panties. He stopped sucking on her nipple only long enough to give her a grin when he realized she was already wet. His hand pushed her back lightly, pulling down the skirt with ease so she was laying there in only her black lace booty shorts.

"Fuck.." he groaned, biting down on his bottom lip as he looked her over, his fingers pulling down the remaining piece of clothing quickly. His lips made their way back to her body, trailing down from her collarbone to both breasts, paying each of them extra attention before moving further south, eyes still staring up at her as she held on to the sides of the bar to contain herself. Mac instinctively sucked in as his lips found their way to her bellybutton, biting down on her own lip but still failing to muffle the moan. One of her tiny hands slid through blondes hair, pushing his head further down until he was exactly where she wanted him.

Dick couldn't help but tease her a bit, spreading her legs wider but kissing down her thighs, completely skipping over what she really wanted. When she pulled at his hair he smirked, he knew that he could drive her crazy. He bit at the inside of her thigh, loving the sound she made when he did. Finally he gave into her silent pleas of her bucking her hips towards him, letting his tongue slide easily from her tight slit through her folds, stopping at her clit because he knew it would make her even more eager. He kept repeating the same motion before letting his thumb lightly rub her clit, causing her to moan louder and pull at his hair harder. Dick let his tongue invade her tight hole, wiggling it around inside of her as his thumb rubbed her harder and faster, he could feel how close she was getting so he stopped, earning a glare before pushing two fingers inside of her and pumping them in and out at a vicious pace, his tongue lapping up her juices before moving to her clit; flicking his tongue against it roughly as he continued to pump his fingers into her, curling them inside of her to hit that special spot.

"Oh fuck!" she was screaming now, which only encouraged him to keep going, taking her clit between his teeth and biting down very gently. As soon as he did, he felt her walls contract around his fingers and in a matter of seconds she was dripping down his fingers, while her hips bucked almost uncontrollably. As her grip on his hair loosened and she was still in a state of ecstasy he removed his fingers, sliding his tongue back down her, wanting to taste as much of her as possible.

"Fuck" Mac said again, barely audible because she was panting so hard, "I forgot how incredible you are at that.." she sighed, propping herself up on her elbows and glancing down at the erection that could be seen clearly through his pants. Reaching towards him, she grabbed his belt to pull him closer, unbuckling it with ease and impatience. She sat herself up to make it easier, and as soon as his pants where undone she pushed them down along with his boxers, watching as he kicked them off along with his shoes. Licking her lips as she saw his throbbing hard cock for the first time in years she jumped off the table and pushed him onto the couch next to them, giving him no warning before impaling herself on him.

"Fuck Mac" he groaned, having a hard time not coming right then; it's not like he could forget how amazing it was to be inside her, but it had been so long he didn't know how long he'd be able to last, "you're so fucking tight" Dick growled, watching as she adjusted to his size before she began riding him. He stared at her in amazement, she was so damn beautiful and it was like she didn't know that after all of the years that past he still couldn't get over her. Once her pace picked up a little more, he held onto her hips roughly, matching her pace and thrusting up inside of her, trying to get as deep as possible.

He flipped them over, pushing on of her legs up as he plunged into her harder. Macs nails scratched down his back roughly and her teeth sunk into his shoulder to muffle a scream.

"Oh God" he moaned into her ear, pulling almost all the way out of her before plunging back in, causing her to moan even louder. His free hand moving down her body before his middle finger rubbed her clit hard, her nails digging into him harder as she moaned his name against his skin. "God Mac" he groaned, as she contracted around him once again, making her even tighter as he thrust deeper inside of her. His pace was even faster, and his fingers rubbed even harder as she finally exploded around him, causing him to empty himself deep inside of her, so much that it was dripping out of her and down her thighs.

Letting go of her leg that he had positioned in the air, he collapsed on top of her; both of their breaths uneven as they basked in the afterglow of their climax.

"You're incredible." Dick whispered into her ear, he could feel her smile even if he couldn't see it.

"You're not so bad yourself hot stuff" she teased, tilting her head to look at him. His fingers traced random shapes on her shoulder as they laid there, both of them lost in the thought of if it would be their last time together. Mac had ran away years ago because she was scared of having something so real and so amazing.. but that was six years ago. Could they really just pick up where they left off? Could it be that simple?

They laid in silence for what seemed like forever until she finally spoke, making up both of their minds for them. He'd go with whatever she decided and she knew that, he was different with her, he always had been. That was part of the reason it scared her so badly in college. "So.. I was thinking.. we should probably do this again sometime.. I mean I'm back in Neptune.." before she could finish his lips found her way to hers again, this time it was much more of a gentle and sweet kiss. Validating for both of them that maybe, just maybe they could make this work after all.

**A/N: I kind of fail at smut but this was just stuck in my mind. So be kind, review. **


End file.
